


for you, I would ruin myself (a million little times)

by krltx1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Rey is a slytherin, Secret Relationship, ben solo is a gryffindor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krltx1/pseuds/krltx1
Summary: There would be no time to sleep when a war was about to start. A war started by the same girl Ben once walked beside along the corridors, as he looked to the corners to see if anything lurked after them.Little did he know that he stood beside Rey, darkness and violence itself.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	for you, I would ruin myself (a million little times)

**Author's Note:**

> No betas in this chapter. Sorry for misspells. Enjoy.

✨

Rey Palpatine remembers the first time she sat on her new bed, her back was straight and her hands rested on her thighs. The room was darker than what she was acclimated, but the mattress was far softer than the one at the orphanage. It was clean but empty, both in colors and furniture.

_Palpatine._

The name was foreign to her. Having no memories of her parents and suddenly being the last heir of a great known family was not something she ever expected to have happened. The news broke in at the orphanage, and Unkar Plutt always wanted to gain money. The loathsome man spared no secrecy when he asked how much Rey was worth, as she was an object.

Water pooled in her eyes and she struggled to keep them inside, no reason to cry, not even if she could hear how many credits she valued. She hadn’t met her grandfather yet.

It was all in the past, yet it felt recent as ever, as if it were yesterday.

She closed her eyes tightly, and this time, she did not stop the tears from falling.

✨

Benjamin Solo read the words and stared at the image he saw. He could not believe what his eyes saw. He would remember her face even in a dark room. He remembered the hazel-greenish eyes that lurked and searched for the invisible around the school. Back then, she was just a couple years younger than him. She was not a teenage girl anymore, neither him. But he could remember her features, as vividly as he held the piece of paper.

_The Palpatine family is confirmed to be involved in the murder and assassination of Lor San Tekka. The killer is supposedly the heiress—Rey Palpatine, who was gone missing and fled the crime scene._

His hand trembled for a second as he struggled to believe the words he just read. He rose from his seat, straightened his coat and left more than enough money to pay his bill. He needed to talk with his uncle. The death of Lor San Tekka was a tragedy he did not expect, the old man had been a close family friend for years and a rather important politician to the Ministry of Magic.

He left the small café and twirled his index finger into the air, conjuring a teleporting spell quickly. Around him, a grey dust appeared like mist and he was gone from the streets, appearing around the dark marbled corridors of the Ministry. It was crowded, as expected, with loud conversation and desperation.

His mind, however, went elsewhere. Traveling old memories, Ben found himself at the empty corridors of his school. Long pathways, with rounded arcs and beautiful colorful windows, where rays of light peaked through, warming the empty place during that winter—it was emptier, quieter, he had decided to spend the holidays away from his family. At least, there would be no constant fighting around him.

He remembered the first time he met her. All alone, as usual, in her Slytherin jumper, the green suited her skin tone very well, Ben noticed.

Out of nowhere, Lor San Tekka appeared right beside him, surprising Benjamin as he lifted his eyes to stare at the elder men.

“Professor,” he said. “Didn’t see you.”

“Ah!” the professor eyed him suspiciously. “I’m a quiet man,” he told, Ben chuckled softly in return. “Let me ask you a favor, Solo.”

“Of course, professor.” He had nothing else to do anyway.

“Could you please assist Ms. Palpatine? I don’t want her walking alone in the school grounds.” Professor Tekka seemed concerned, Benjamin could almost feel it.

“Isn’t the school protected? And also, why would she need protecting?” Truthfully, Ben was not inclined to spend any time with her. At that point, the rumors were just rumors, but nevertheless, he did not want any interaction with her.

“Just to be safe.” He practically whispered. “Come on, be a gentleman, young boy.”

San Tekka practically pushed him at Rey Palpatine’s direction and Ben tripped on his own feet, making loud noises as he stumbled along the corridors. The girl stared at him in utter and complete confusion.

“Need help walking?” she joked, as sarcasm ringed loud and clear in his tone of voice.

“I am perfectly fine,” he straightened himself and looked around to see if the Professor was close, but just as he came, he left, leaving no trace behind. “Professor Tekka asked me to help you.”

She eyed him. She wasn’t the same height as him, Ben had a couple centimeters more, but Rey was taller than most. Her eyes traveled around his face, slightly narrowed, as she investigated him, just as wary and suspiciously as the professor. She sighed and rolled her beautiful hazel eyes.

“I don’t need help.” It was her reply and she turned her heels, walking away from him with no hesitation.

For several seconds, Ben just stared at the back and how her hair seemed long and how it shined in gold when touched by the sunset that poured that afternoon. He could hear the steps growing at distance by the seconds. He blinked once. Twice, and then moved his feet quickly to catch up and close the distance between them.

“He asked me a favor, he _is_ our professor, so I do have to follow his requests.” Ben insisted, as he tried to walk in the same velocity as her. How did her legs move so quickly?

“Do you often follow orders without thinking twice about them, just like a dog or do you have a mind of your own?” she asked rudely, without even looking at him. The question hurt his pride, if Ben was true to himself, it also made his heart beat quickly, or perhaps it was the exercise he did to walk in the same speed as her. Memories could be deceiving, after all.

He remembered how he noticed a slightly movement of her eyes, as she moved to the corners, to eye him without being noticed and he swore he saw a small dimple on her cheek as she smiled jokingly. It was gone after a blink of the eye, the ghost of a barely smile and his heart seemed to be jumping out of his body. Perhaps he needed to do more exercises regularly.

He was lost in his thoughts and the thing that made him return was the bell of the elevator and the sudden noise of its doors opening. The memory felt vivid and alive, as if he could smell the air and taste the wind in his tongue. He really needed to sleep more.

He sighed as he stepped inside the elevator.

There would be no time to sleep when a war was about to start. A war started by the same girl Ben once walked beside along the corridors, as he looked to the corners to see if anything lurked after them.

Little did he know that he stood beside Rey, darkness and violence itself.


End file.
